hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo (Capitalia)
Tokyo (東京 - Tokyo) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the capital city of Japan. She is also Japan's younger sister. Her human name is Akane Honda (本田茜 - Honda Akane). Note: Tokyo is a fan-made character, made by the-tara-k on DeviantArt. Appearance Main Article: Tokyo Clothing Tokyo has blue-green eyes (blue representing the ocean, green representing the land), pale skin, and jet-black hair. As a child (when she lived in Japan's house and was illustrated as a chibi in Chibitalia), Tokyo had long black hair to her waist, with a small bun on the back of her head held up by two white-and-red hair sticks. Also, her eyes were a bit larger than a normal chibi's to represent innocence. At this time she wore a white yukata with red edges and red slippers with white soles. After her return from China's house, her appearance changed drastically. Her eyes became a more normal size, she cut her hair in a chin-length bob (to Japan's shock) and began wearing a white track suit with red edges (and a few cherry blossom decals), and white tennis shoes with red soles and laces. This track suit symbolizes Tokyo's growing strength, and the modern craze that Tokyo took after her return from China's house. She also took to wearing double katanas at her shoulders, and she is sometimes seen carrying around a white duffel bag with red edges. Personality and Interests As a child (and a chibi), Tokyo was extremely reclusive. She lived in a spare room in Japan's house and only left the room to go to the bathroom or to eat. During this time she only spoke to two countries - Japan and the Netherlands. When Japan became friends with other countries (Germany, America, England, etc), she also became less of a shut-in. She was extremely quiet and soft-spoken - she could never say a bad word about anyone. She also created many non-verbal cues that only Japan could decipher. When China found out about her existence, he took control of her and forced her to work as a servant in his house. She was extremely distraught and angry about being apart from Japan, but never said anything because, again, she was very soft-spoken. Eventually, after gaining her independence, Tokyo returned to Japan and got her own house. The first time she is seen as an adult, her appearance had changed (see Appearance). This was the time when Tokyo became much stronger, working out often and taking mixed martial/katana arts classes. Tokyo was always gifted with the katana but when she began taking classes, she grew to surpass even Japan (once). Tokyo seems to have no problem with weapons, but dislikes using modern weapons like guns and grenades. She views them as derogatory to traditional and often longs for the years of the samurai, and when people fought using swords. This is perhaps the only example of her being old-fashioned. Tokyo was also able to stand up for herself - she was still quiet, much like Japan, but she did not hesitate to speak her mind. She also took any chance to badmouth China and Beijing. Furthermore, she became very "scary" after her return. In one comic, she is seen running around a track for almost an hour, and when Germany says "You can stop running, you know." she replies "Shut up." and Germany listens. In a nutshell, she became more bold after her return. Tokyo loves anything to do with computers and technology, and even though she used to be extremely old-fashioned, she later became very modern (noted by her change in appearance from traditional Asian clothing to more contemporary fashion). She has created multiple of her own video games, softwares, etc. She is also terrible with spending money, and often asks Japan for help with her finances. Tokyo often says Japanese words when speaking English. She does not have a verbal mannerism like China, but she often slips in words like "hai" (yes) or "nii-chan" (older brother; she refers to Japan as nii-chan). She has an accent, and cannot properly pronounce the letter "L''", much like Japan. Tokyo is considered "quiet and scary". While this may be true to some degree, she actually has a sense of humor and is more open to those who she already knows. On the inside, she is just rather shy but chooses to show it with a scary exterior. Relationships Japan ''Main Article: Japan Japan and Tokyo are extremely close. Tokyo, Japan's younger sibling (of the same height), is sometimes mistaken for his girlfriend, which causes many embarrassing situations since both of them are somewhat socially awkward. However, she is sometimes shipped with Japan (called TokPan or Japancest). The two spend much of their time together, even though they no longer live in the same house. Once, England said that they might be "joined at the hip", which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Tokyo. Japan taught Tokyo to cook when she was rather young, which caused her to have good cooking skills (she just chooses not to apply them sometimes). Tokyo is very protective of Japan, and vice versa. Netherlands Main Article: Netherlands Netherlands and Tokyo have a friendly relationship. Even though they do not see each other as often as they used to, they still refer to each other as friends. In Tokyo's childhood, Netherlands would spend time with her playing whatever "stupid kiddie game" she felt like playing, and she never told anyone this to keep from embarrassing him. That shows that she's pretty trustworthy with secrets. Prussia Main Article: Prussia Tokyo and Prussia are shown as very good friends, since Japan and Prussia are also close (see this link). Tokyo first became friends with Prussia after Beijing told her one day that she would have no friends. Tokyo yelled to Prussia and asked him to be friends, and he accepted. Tokyo says that Prussia is extremely annoying, but she also shows a happier side when talking to him, which leads to the conclusion that she is somewhat of a tsundere. Some even speculate that Tokyo may have romantic feelings for Prussia, and they are shipped sometimes for this reason (PruKyo). Strangely, Tokyo and Prussia remain friends despite what "version" they are - as 1Ps, 2Ps, or even Nyo!s. This is surprising since 2P countries normally hate the 2P version of their 1P friends (an example: 2P!Tokyo and 2P!Japan dislike each other a lot). This has also caused many strange ships to show up, like the pairing of 1P!Tokyo and Nyo!Prussia, or 1P!Prussia and 2P!Tokyo, or even 2P!Nyo!Tokyo and 2P!Prussia. Taiwan Main Article: Taiwan Taiwan and Tokyo get along rather well. They were seen together multiple times, and they seem to have a mutual liking. Tokyo met Taiwan when she lived in China's house, and they were friends ever since because Taiwan was one of the only people who were friendly to Tokyo. Tokyo is sometimes shipped with Taiwan (TaiKyo). Germany Main Article: Germany Tokyo maintains a friendly relation with Germany. They were shown together in one strip where Germany told her that "You can stop running, you know.". Tokyo replies with a steady "Shut up." and Germany listens to the command. It is shown that Germany likes her mostly because she speaks to him with a bit of sass, which not many people do. They were shown drinking at a bar together once, but neither of them got very drunk. They are sometimes shipped together (GerKyo). N. Italy Main Article: N. Italy Tokyo and Italy have a good relationship. They have been friends ever since World War II (when she joined the Axis after Japan). They are sometimes shipped together (TokIta) for no other reason than the fact that Italy once gave her a hug and Tokyo didn't kick him or punch him. America Main Article: America Tokyo used to be angry with America for bombing near her city in World War II, but she has since forgiven him and the two maintain friendly relations. She says that he is "too loud. It's like he screams all the time. It's a wonder his throat doesn't hurt.". However, they both get along well when talking about video games. They are sometimes shipped together (AmeriKyo). Canada Main Article: Canada Tokyo is good friends with Canada. They are often seen together. Their quiet demeanors make them very good friends, and for that reason they are sometimes shipped together (TokCan). Sometimes, Tokyo will visit Canada in her free time. She says that "the cold is refreshing". Tokyo also once took care of Canada when he had allergies in the spring. It should be noted that Tokyo never confused Canada for America, and she always noticed him. Russia Main Article: Russia Tokyo and Russia are rather good friends. Tokyo considers Russia as one of her true friends. For this reason, they are sometimes shipped together (RuKyo). However, Japan does not like Russia very much. Russia is said to be the only thing Tokyo and Japan disagree on, so they bring the topic up as little as possible. Tokyo was once seen visiting Russia's house, commenting that the furniture "was very dull". England Main Article: England Tokyo and England have a good relationship due to their mutual liking of tea (even though they drink different kinds). Japan and England are also good friends, and that strengthens Tokyo and England's relationship (for this reason they are sometimes shipped together; TokUK). It is said that Tokyo once tried to teach him how to cook with Japan and Osaka helping her, but England ended up burning the food. Greece Main Article: Greece Not much is known about Tokyo and Greece's relationship. Tokyo spoke to him once when Japan was there, but other than that here has been barely any mention of them together. Still, they do not dislike each other. China Main Article: China Tokyo and China are not friendly at all, due to the fact that Tokyo was forced to work as a servant in his house. Tokyo does not miss an opportunity to badmouth China. Ever. However, Tokyo was once seen saying "I thank China, somewhat. Without him, I never would have had the courage to leave Japan's house." Beijing Main Article: Beijing Tokyo does not like Beijing, due to the fact that Beijing was Tokyo's boss at China's house, and he treated her badly, forcing her to do twice the work often. Tokyo loves to badmouth Beijing as well as China. One time when Beijing asked for Tokyo to cook siopao for him, Tokyo screwed the dish and made Beijing throw up. Since then, he never asked her to cook for him. S. Italy (Romano) Main Article: S. Italy (Romano) Tokyo and Romano don't have a good relationship. When the two met, Tokyo was dressed up as a boy so Romano didn't recognized her as a woman. The two bumped into each other and Romano cursed at her, still not knowing her actual gender. Tokyo's gender was only revealed to Romano when Tokyo went with Japan to look for Italy. But since then, their mutual dislike hasn't changed. Name The exact inspiration behind Tokyo's human name was from the Japanese word "aka" (赤) which means "red". Her name, "Akane" (茜), means "deep red, dye from the rubia plant". This red color represents the sun on the Japanese flag. Discussing further, it is known that Tokyo has a hobby of drawing scenes or events that happen in her dreams. She does this first thing in the morning or whenever she wakes up from sleep. It is revealed that she keeps a pencil and a sketchpad underneath her pillow which she calls her "dream board". Quotes * "America is too loud. It's like he yells all the time. It's a wonder his throat doesn't hurt." (Tokyo, describing America) * "I thought it was blood, so I screamed like all the ladies do in the horror movies." (Chibi Tokyo after seeing Netherlands spill some cranberry juice and screaming) * "Calm down or I will run you through with my katana." * "I agree." (Tokyo after being told not to invite France to her birthday party by England) * "Hey! Prussia! Want to be friends?" (Tokyo, after Beijing told her she would never have friends) * "I wonder why I am friends with so many loud bakas." (Tokyo, contemplating her friendship with Prussia and America) * "Prussia is an idiot, but not as much as France. And that's a very big compliment." * "You will be sick if you eat or drink any more..." (Tokyo, warning Prussia to stop at eighteen plates of food. However, Prussia didn't listen) Trivia * She is often seen playing a koto (a Japanese stringed musical instrument that was similar to the Chinese one). * Tokyo loves to draw, and is "very good at it". * Her favorite food is sushi and her favorite drinks are sake and red tea. * Her birthday is on November 3. This is the Tokyo Jidai Matsuri, this festival celebrates the history of Tokyo and was first held in 1983. It is not to be confused with Kyoto's Jidai Matsuri. * She was once called "Edo" before her name changed to "Tokyo" * She was given a human name, Akane Honda. * When the Axis celebrated Tokyo's birthday by buying her cake, she ate it all without sharing, which leads to the fact that Tokyo loves confections. She said sorry after not giving the others the food. * In a comic strip, Beijing mumbled to himself in his room that, "I'm gonna be her boss so we'll finally meet so she can notice me," revealing that Beijing was quite lonely and only wanted Tokyo as a playmate and not actually a servant. * China once called for Tokyo and Japan and looked at them in their eyes. He stated that their eyes looked dull and same but had a different hue. Gallery Image-1526482375.jpg|Tokyo before her return from China's house. © Tara K. 2020 Category:Female Characters Category:Female city Category:Fanmade characters Category:Fanmade Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia APH Category:Characters